


No One Cares

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Tim laid in the hospital bed looking out the window. He wondered why no one from the team had come to visit him or call. He was once again all alone. No one cared what happened to him or whether he lived or died. He was just there. He couldn't recall the how or why he was in the hospital. He wasn't even sure if Gibbs and the team knew he was there. As he looks out the window it dawns on him that this scenery outside the window doesn't even look familiar to him and he begins to wonder where he is and what hospital he is in. Before the thoughts could solidfy more in his mind he began to drift off back to sleep. His dreams were frightening and disturbing at the same time. It was if his unconscience mind was trying to tell him something he couldn't or didn't want to grasp.  
Hours later when he finally woke up again he was still in the hospital room and there was a nurse in the room with him.  
"Where am I?" he asked  
"Well Mr. Hutchinson you at the Evergreen Sanitarium and you have been with us for the past two years." She said.  
"Wait my name is Timothy McGee not Hutchinson."  
" Now Mr. Hutchinson you know that's not true. That is one of the reasons your hear is because you think your this Timothy McGee an NCIS special agent. The doctors have told you time and time again that he is a figment of your imagination, just someone you made up to help you cope with the trauma you suffered." she spoke so sweetly as if talking to a child and not a grown man.  
" But I am an NCIS special agent." Tim argued.  
" Now Now! Mr. Hutchinson if you keep this up I will have to tell the doctors and then you won't be able to get out of here like you are supposed to in about a month." She stated.  
" What are the reasons I am in here for?'' he asked  
"Why don't you remember Mr. Hutchinson? Why you tried to kill yourself not once but 3 times."  
"What? Why would I try to committ suicide?"  
"That is what the doctors are trying to figure out and that's why you have been here for the last two years. Once the doctors finally determine that your not going to try and kill yourself or anyone else they will let you leave finally with a clean bill of health and you can go home to your husband and family."  
"What are you talking about? I don't have a husband or a family I am straight?" Tim declared.  
" Why Mr. Hutchinson they were just here to visit you yesterday have you already forgotten them?" She asked.  
"Look I don't know how long I have been here but no one has come to see me let alone a husband or family that you speak of."  
"Well Mr. Hutchinson you will feel better once you take your medication and see the doctor. I am sure it will all come back to you and then with any luck you will be able to get out of here and back to your beautiful family."  
" I want to see the doctor now!" Tim demanded.  
"Just take your medication and the doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes."  
Reluctantly Tim takes the offered medication and within a couple of minutes he is back asleep. 

Mean while the nurse has told the doctor everything that Tim has said.  
"Thank you nurse once he wakes up again we will begin his treatment again and hopefully he will tell us what we want to know."  
"Yes doctor."


	2. The Rescue

Tim didn't know how long he had been in here they told him he was in a mental institution and from all the evidence that he had seen it was. But what he has been put throught he didn't think it was a mental institution more like torture to him. The things they did to him he didn't think is what happened to mental patients. They tried to convince him that his name was Hutchinson and that he was in here due to mental problems. They had tried to make him forget who he actually was and what he did for a living, going so far as to bring in a wife and kids he supposedly had but something in the back of his mind kept telling him that this was all wrong. Then there was the things they did to him like waterboarding, electroshock therapy, electocution on his privates, the drugs, the rapes, the burning of his body, the not letting him shave, eat much or taking a bath/shower but only once a month and barely being able to use the bathroom. Not to mention the breaking of his bones and then not allowing them to heal right. He just didn't think this was a normal mental hospital. When they used the drugs he didn't know what he said or did he just woke up in this horrible stinking place.  
Tim just wanted to die and have the pain end but they wouldn't give him a chance. They usually never left him alone except when he was sleeping and he had just been woken up by a noise. That's when he heard the explosion and gun fire. Tim thought to himself " Who would attack a mental hospital?" Just then he heard shouting along with gunfire outside the door. He didn't dare to hope that someone might actually come to rescue him after all he was a nobody, a nothing, no one who has anyone that cares about him. He starts to lay back down when the door bursts open and a face he kind of recognizes appears.  
"McGee is that you?" the person asks.  
" No my name is Hutchinson." Tim answers.  
The strangely familiar man looks at him. All he sees is a very thin man almost emanciated, with long stringy dirty hair and beard, who smells like he hasn't bathed in over a month with burns covering his body. He sees that his left hand sits at an odd angle and so do his legs like they have been broken and not set properly. But then he looks in to the man's beautiful green eyes and realizes that no matter what this man calls himself he is the one he has been searching for, for over a year now.  
He walks over to Hutchinson and reaches up to touch his face, seeing the man flinch he pulls his hand away and turns back towards the door. As he turns he see'es nothing but fear filling those green eyes.  
"Oh dam it McGee what the hell have they done to you?" Kort says.  
Just then the gunfire stops.  
" Mr. Hutchinson can you walk, we have to get you out of here and someplace safe?" Kort states hurriedly.  
"Who are you and why are you helping me?" Tim asks confused.  
"My name is not important and we have to get moving. Can you walk?"  
"I don't think so both my legs have been broken." Tim states.  
Just then another man burst through the door " Kort did you find him?"  
"Yes but I need some help to get him out of here. Both his legs are broken and he is going to need medical attention right away." Kort responds.  
"I have paramedics on the way." the other man states.  
" Good now help me get him out of here." Kort said.  
They got on either side of Tim and picked him up as they did he screams.  
"Dam we are going to have to wait till the paramedics get here to move him. I don't like this." Trent said.  
Just then someone said over the radio that the paramedics were here.  
"Go get them and bring them here as fast as possible." Trent ordered.  
Within minutes the paramedics arrived and were informed of Tim's injuries. They helped them get him on the gurney and followed them out to the ambulance where Trent stopped one of the Paramedics after they loaded Tim into the ambulance.  
"I want you with him and don't leave his side. I will have someone meet you at the hospital who will stay with him. If there is any trouble I want to know immediately." Trent stated to his agent that helped him get McGee into the ambulance.  
"Yes sir!"  
Turning to the EMT he asks " What hospital are you taking him to?"  
" County Memorial." the EMT replies.  
"My agent will stay with him and No one is allowed to treat or see this man until my doctor sees and speaks with him. Do you understand" Trent asks the EMT.  
"I understand."  
"Good now I don't want you or anyone else talking about him or where you picked him up at. He is not to be discussed at all and you are to forget you ever saw him. "  
With a nod the EMT says he understands and climbs into the cab of the ambulance.  
Trent watches as the ambulance leaves. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his phone and punches the number for Ducky.  
He waits and listens for the ring.  
Before Ducky can say anything Trent starts " Dr. Mallard I need you to get to County Memorial hospital ASAP the man you will be seeing is Mr. Hutchinson and Dr. Mallard if you want to keep him alive I highly recommend that you tell no one and that includes Gibbs where you are going and whom you are seeing." Before Ducky can get a word in Trent hangs up the phone and heads to the hospital to keep an eye on McGee. 

Mean while back at NCIS Ducky looks at his phone and is wondering what the hell is going on. He picks up his hat and coat to leave when Gibbs enters autopsy.  
"Going somewhere Ducky?" Gibbs asks.  
" Why yes Jethro I am and before you asks it's a patient of mine that needs attending to."  
"Okay Duck what ever you say." Gibbs just states looking at his friend.

Gibbs watches Ducky leave and wonders to himself "What the hell have you gotten into Duck?" as he turns around and heads for the elevator.  
Palmer has watched and listened to the interaction and wonders what the hell has happened to his friend and what Ducky is up to with that mysterious phone call and if he should tell Gibbs about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ducky arrives at the hospital just in time to see them wheel Tim into a private room.  
"Dr. Mallard if you will follow me we need to talk before you see Tim. " Trent says taking Ducky by the elbow and steering him into an empty room.  
"Trent would you mind telling me what this is all about and where the hell did you find young Timothy?"  
"First things first and then I will tell you everything I can about what has been going on. First you need to know that McGee has been tortured, burned, and has several broken bones that need to be broken again and reset, he is malnourished, he needs to be cleaned up before you examine him, he needs a shave and a haircut, his mind is near broken from all the torture and he may not recognize you. Also he thinks his name is Hutchinson and not McGee. I do not know what all the people who were holding him might of done to him and I need to know Dr. Mallard. Also I need to know everything he tells you and you need to know that no one and I do mean no one is to know who he is and where he is and that you are the only person other than me that knows his true identity. To keep him safe until he is recovered no one is to know who he is or where he is. That includes Gibbs and most certainly the director."  
"Mr. Kort can you at least tell me why this was done to young Timothy?"  
"He was working undercover with the CIA, Homeland,NSA,FBI and a couple of other groups to help bring down not only some terrorists but also a couple of drug cartels. The last time anyone saw him was when he was finally able to break into their information and get us access to the information we needed all the players that we know of have been taken care of but the doctor and one other person is still out there and we need to find them before they leak McGee's true identity and he is killed."  
"I see I will make sure that no one other than myself sees Timothy. Where has he been and why did no one look for him till now?" Ducky asks.  
"That I can't tell you because I don't know. I myself and a few other agents have risked our lives and everything to find him and its taken over a year. Why didn't NCIS look for him Ducky?"  
"That my good man is a real good question one I intend to discreetly find out an answer to. No may I please see my patient?"  
"Please Dr. Mallard take good care of him."  
" I will do my best." Ducky says as he opens the door and heads toward McGee's/Hutchinson's room to find out the condition of this young man.

As Ducky walks towards Tim's room he wonders why no one has looked for Timothy till now and what the hell has been done to his young friend. He knows that when Gibb's finds out what has been done to young Timothy the man will go ballistic. After all the two of them were more than lovers before Timothy so suddenly disappeared. When Tim left it changed his friend and not for the best. Tim had just disappeared in the night, no note, no call, nothing. Gibbs had went to his apartment and found it empty. It tore Gibbs apart thinking that Tim didn't want him or need him and he began to drink more and he became even harder.   
He didn't know what would happen when Gibbs found out Timothy was alive and hurt. He reached Tim's room and quietly knocked and he heard a soft, strange voice tell him to come in. Walking in the door he was brought up short as he looked at the man in the bed and could barely recognize Tim.   
"Hello my name is Dr. Mallard and who might you be?" Ducky questioned when he got over his shock and surprise at Tim's appearance.   
"Hi Dr. Mallard I am Henry Hutchinson.?" The man croaked barely able to speak.   
Ducky walks over and picks up the picture that is supposed to contain ice water but he finds it empty. " Give me a minute Mr. Hutchinson while I get you some water to help soothe your throat."   
Ducky takes the picture and heads to the door. Opening the door he looks back at the figure on the bed, shakes his head and walks out letting the door close behind him. He leans against the wall to settle his nerves. "My God Timothy what have these monsters done to you."   
Just then a quiet voice speaks out of the shadows " Dr. Mallard are you all right?"   
Turning Ducky see's Trent next to him.   
"I am fine. It's just that...." Ducky trails off.  
"I know" Trent says. "Its amazing that he is still alive. I can't imagine the things they did to him and what he has had to endure."   
"I need to get back to him and you were right about him needing a shave and haircut before I do a really good examination of him. I will order it while I am getting him some water. Dammit Trent he seems so broken so alone."   
"No need to worry Doctor. I will either be here myself or have one of my men in the room at all times. He won't be alone again."  
Ducky looks at Trent and sees something in the man that he has only ever seen in one other person. He just nods and walks away. Once he gets to the nurses desk he asks for one of the nurses to get the water while he talks to the head nurse.   
Once that is done he heads back to McGee's room and prepares himself for what looks like he is going to have a very tough time with his friend.   
Getting back to Tim's room he hears a distinct buzzing and instantly recognizes the sound of hair clippers being used. Opening the door he finds Trent himself in the room with Tim and a nurses aid who is cutting Tim's hair and he has already taken care of McGee's beard and in only a few minutes the mess is cleaned up and the aid is gone.   
"Trent I thought you wanted me to have that done?"  
"I found one of my agents who works here and he offered to do it seeing he had all the equipment with him as he had just finished with another patient. I thought it was a good idea to just get it done and over with. This way no one but you, me, and someone on my team knows Tim is here." Trent stated.  
"Well if you will leave us alone then I will get to examining my patient. " Ducky said quietly as he noticed that Tim was sound asleep already after the haircut and shave he had been given.   
" Please give my regards to your agent he did a fine job and Timothy looks good despite everything. " Ducky says as Trent gets up and begins to leave turning as he reaches the door he turns and takes a longing look back at the man sleeping on the bed before he steps through the door looking around to make sure no one notices him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ducky looks down at Timothy and wonders to himself "What the hell have you gotten yourself into young man and why the hell didn't you tell someone? You should have at least told Jethro." With that thought and those questions he begins to examine the young man.   
Later Tim wakes up to see Ducky standing by his bedside with a worried look on his face.   
Tim asks " Doctor is there something wrong?"  
Ducky looks into McGee's green eyes " No nothing is wrong my boy. How are you feeling today?"  
"I am feeling better but who are you and where is Doctor Hughes?"  
"Who is this Doctor Hughes?" Ducky asks.  
"He was the man treating me in the hospital where I was a mental patient. He was the one doing the treatments so I could get my memory back." Tim responds with a worried look in his eyes.  
"I am afraid there has been an accident and he was killed. My name is Doctor Mallard but you can call me Ducky. I will be looking after you. Do you remember your name?"   
"Yes of course I do my name is Henry Hutchinson. Isn't that what my chart says?"   
"Yes it is my boy. Now why don't you just lay here and relax. I will see you in a bit." Duck says as he turns and leaves. 

McGee/Hutchinson lays there alone with his thought as he slowly drifts off to sleep. In his sleep he dreams of people and places and someone calls him by another name Tim McGee a silver haired older man. He can't quiet put a name to the man but a feeling of being someone he knows and loves comes to him. Then suddenly the dream switches back to the hospital and Hughes is there telling him that his name is not McGee but Hutchinson and the quicker he realizes that the faster he can get out of here. Hughes then looks over at a faceless nurse and tells her that he is ready for his medicine and that now he should tell them everything he knows and that he won't be hurt anymore if he will just tell them. It's then that Tim wakes up screaming his lungs out.   
The door bursts open and Ducky is there holding him and telling him that it is alright he is safe now. Tim hugs him and weeps the pain he endured still real to his fractured mind. 

Later Ducky leaves as Tim has fallen asleep. He takes one last look at the broken young man. Stepping quietly down the hall he picks up his coat and hat and heads back to the navel yard and the work awaiting there for him. 

Just as Ducky is taking off his coat and hat Jethro enters.   
"What do you have for me Ducky?"  
"Well as you can see Jethro I am just getting back from seeing my patient. I have not even started on my autopsy of the Major yet." Ducky says  
Gibbs turns to leave "By the way Ducky how is your mysterious patient?"   
"He will recover but it will take a lot of time and therapy. Before you leave Jethro I have a question for you?"   
"Sure Duck. What is it?"  
"Have you heard from young Timothy lately?"   
"Who Ducky?" Jethro responds " I don't recall knowing anyone by that name? Is that it Duck?"  
"Yes Jethro and I will let you know the minute I have something? Thank you."  
Ducky gets started and thinks to himself how odd it is that Jethro doesn't remember the young man. It is so odd seeing the two of them had a very good relationship even if the team didn't know. They kept it a secret seeing as how they both knew how certain members of the team might react.   
Ducky worked in silence for what was hours when the door opened and with out turning around he blurted out " Jethro I told you that I didn't have anything for you and I would let you know when I did!"  
"Well Doctor Mallard I hope I am not interrupting you I was just wondering how you and your mysterious patient were doing?"   
"Well he seems to be doing better physically but mentally he is not doing so good. It seems that what ever they did to young Timothy has fractured his mind and left him with holes in his memory. I know it will take time for him to heal its just strange Director Vance that I mentioned McGee to Jethro and he acted like he never heard of the young man."   
"Why would that seem odd Doctor Mallard?"   
"It's just that the two of them have been having a romantic relationship for the past 5 years and yet he seems to not know who he is." Ducky exclaims.   
"Dr. Mallard I think you have him mixed up with someone else. Agent Gibbs has been married for the last two years and is perfectly happy. Who is this McGee anyway?" Vance asks.  
"Wait a minute Director are you telling me you don't remember Timothy McGee as being one of your agents?" Ducky asks.   
"No Dr. I don't believe I do know this Timothy McGee. Who is he?"  
"He is one of your agents on Gibbs team and has been missing for over a year and he married Gibbs 2 years before that. You were his best man and we both attended his wedding along with Ziva. Don't you remember?"   
"Frankly Dr. Mallard I don't know who your talking about much less this wedding I supposedly attended. The only wedding I attended was a year ago and it was when Gibbs married his current wife. Are you sure you are alright? Where did you get the idea that Gibbs was gay and married to this McGee person? You might want to get checked out by a professional Dr. " Vance says as he turns and leaves autopsy.   
Ducky stands there stunned wondering how everyone but him and Trent remember and know who Tim is. This bothers him so much that he pulls out his phone and starts to call Trent when Jethro walks in.  
"What have you got for me Duck?" Jethro says with a smile.   
"Oh yes the Major well I can tell you he has suffered a gunshot wound to the head and I have sent everything up to Abby."   
"Something wrong Ducky?" Jethro asks.  
"Jethro do you remember a young agent by the name of Timothy McGee from around a year or so ago who went missing?" Ducky carefully watches his face for some kind of recognition.   
"No Ducky I don't know anyone by that name and never have I told you that before. Why do you ask Ducky?" Jethro says lifting his eyebrow.  
"Never mind Jethro. It is nothing."   
"Okay Ducky let me know if you get anything else." Jethro says as he turns and leaves autopsy. 

Ducky waits a few minutes then pulls out his phone and quickly taps in Trent's number.   
When Trent finally answers " Dr. Mallard is there something wrong?"  
"I don't know Mr. Cort but it seems like everyone here at NCIS but me has forgotten Timothy and that he was ever an agent. Which I find it really odd and I just learned from Director Vance that Jethro supposedly got married to a woman about 2 years ago. But I find that impossible since he married Timothy over 2yrs ago and I was at their wedding just like Vance and I remember it but he doesn't. Gibbs acts like he has never heard of McGee and has never met him. What the hell is going on Cort and why am I the only one who remember young Timothy?" Ducky asks concern filling his voice.   
"That is odd Dr. Mallard let me check into it and I will get back with you." Trent says and hangs up leaving Ducky to just stare at his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feed back on what you have read so far. If you have any suggestions as to where I might take the story from here please feel free to post those ideas to me. If I use your idea I will add you as a co-creator on this story. 
> 
> Kudo's are welcome and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
